The Irelanders' Quarantine Adventures/Transcript
This is the script for The Irelanders' Quarantine Adventures Snartle: You are traveling to another realm. Hot Shot (Unicron Trilogy): A realm not only of sight and sound of the imagination. Chiro: A journey into the far reaches of your mind. Here it comes. Raven Queen: (Laughs creepily) The Irelanders: The High-Fright Zone! story begins at Ireland Natalie Breez: Looks like, this is Ireland. Mark Surge: Connor's home realm. Yumi Ishiyama: This is cool. Clawdeen Wolf: Drop dead gorgeous. Wolverine (X-Men Evolution): Looks like if we're gonna solve this mystery and win the Realm Games, we need a plan. David Brennan: That's where we came in. Bob Parr/Mr Incredible: Who're those kids? Connor Lacey: That's my best friend, former classmate and cousin once removed, David Brennan. With him is Cian Dooley his friend. Kim Possible: Nice to meet you two. Cian Dooley: Hello. Preston Stormer: Hi, there. Mater: Howdy. Cian Dooley: Ah! He can talk? Connor Lacey: Of course. Where Mater comes from all vehicles can talk. David Brennan: Fascinating. Chug: So, what happened? David Brennan: Well, when Connor left to have his adventures and clearing his name, Cian and I did some investigating on Connor's father and siblings' murder in Kilkenny, Carlow, Waterford and Dublin. Cian Dooley: We're like detectives solving cases. The Mask: Whoa. Saroise (Song of the Sea): We've come here to help you in this case. Ben: After all, your friend Connor helped us during the tournament. David Brennan: Back to your home at the lighthouse? Ben: Yes, he did. Parvana: He also helped me. Cian Dooley: Who are you? Parvana: I'm Parvana. A friend of Connor Lacey during the tournament. David Brennan: Where are you from, milady? Parvana: I'm from Kabul, Afghanistan. Cian Dooley: I see. Ace Bunny: Well, it's very nice to meet you, Parvana. Parvana: It's a pleasure to meet you too. Rudolph: Don't forget me. Connor Lacey: Rudolph! Slyly: Don't forget about us, kid. Connor Lacey: Slyly and Leonard. Leonard: Good, good to see you again, little buddy. Cian Dooley: Talking animals?! Rudolph?! Connor Lacey: That's right, Cian. David Brennan: Nice to meet you at last. (hold out hand to shake Rudolph's hoof) Rudolph: Pleasure to meet you too. (shakes his hand with his hoof) Spencer Gilpin: And don't forget us. Connor Lacey: Spencer Gilpin, Bethany Walker, Anthony "Fridge" Johnson, Martha Kaply and Alex Vreeke. Bethany Walker: Good to see you again, Cons. Connor Lacey: Good to see you guys too. Nanny McPhee: Hello again, Connor. Connor Lacey: Hiya, Nanny McPhee. Nanny McPhee: Glad I see that you made some new friends since the whole tournament. Connor Lacey: Yup. Cian Dooley: How do you go to places if you're doing a tournament? Connor Lacey: I used a plane and sometimes video travelling. look confused Raven Queen: He use his Realm Crystal to get to the video world. Cian Dooley: To other worlds where there's a tournament? Connor Lacey: Yup. I can travel to other worlds while competing in the tournament. Cian Dooley: I see. David Brennan: (to Raven Queen) Very smart there, toots. Raven Queen: Thanks, David. Blaze: Connor, is there a way to solve this mystery? Connor Lacey: I have a plan, but it's gonna be tricky. Lacey explained the plan. Meanwhile, at the secret underground factory Linda Ryan/The Shredderette: Friends, today, we will end President Michael D Higgins's reign, and destroy the Irelanders. Earth Elementor: Great! Zarc: Finally. Arachnid: Yeah. X.A.N.A.: Capital. Linda Ryan/The Shredderette: Tell your followers to be ready. Coredegon: Uh, Linda? Just one question. How do you... (HESITATES) We plan on takin' down Michael and the Irelanders in the same day? Jackie Frost: For once, I gotta agree with the Mechtagan. Galvanax: That's correct. It ain't gonna be easy. Linda Ryan/The Shredderette: Yes, I know. Which is precisely why I have brought in some help. And here it comes now. Parasite: (ROARS) Razenoid: Parasite! (EXCLAIMS) Look out! Comin' through! Professor Mortum: Watch it! Linda Ryan/The Shredderette: (SIGHS). He's not going to infect you, Razenoid. Kilatron: Yes. Gorma's control abilities is reserved for a more human target. Linda Ryan/The Shredderette: You know what to do, Gorma. (Gorma growls in agreement) Razenoid: (SHUDDERS) Is he gone yet? Air Elementor: Yeah. Now get down. (Razenoid GRUNTS) King Dedede: That's gotta hurt. Nightmare (Kirby): The Irelanders must be destroyed no matter the cost. Linda Ryan/The Shredderette: Nightmare's right. The TMNT foolishly celebrate today as the day they defeated the Foot. But soon it will be known as the day they returned. And stopped Michael and the Irelanders once and for all. (LAUGHS EVILLY) Shockwave (G1): I even created the body and mind-control wristbands to control all of the people of Ireland. Linda Ryan/The Shredderette: Excellent. :Linda Ryan: ::Believe me, I know ::I've sunk pretty low ::But whatever I've done he deserved ::I'm the bad guy, that's fine ::It's no fault of mine ::And some justice at last will be served ::Now it's time to stand up ::Or it's time to back down ::And there's only one answer for me ::And I'll stand up and fight ::cause I know that I'm right ::And I'm ready, I'm ready, I'm ready ::Ready as I'll ever be Optimus Prime (PWT): They made it to the finals of the Realm Games. Headless Headmistress Bloodgood: I can't wait for this. Hal Jordan: We'll have to help the Irelanders in their plan. Tiff: Cause Ben's not the only one leading the assault. Gwen is too. :Gwen Tennyson: ::Now it's time to rise up ::Or it's time to stand down ::And the answer is easy to see ::And I swear by the sword ::If you're in, get on board ::Are you ready? :Aurico: 'I'm ready :'Hot Rod (PWT) & Razal: ::We're ready :Irelanders' Adventures allies: ::We're ready :Gwen Tennyson: ::Ready as I'll ever be Connor Lacey: We're here. Sorrel: And once this is over, we can save your mom. Volcanion: And solve this mystery. Reginald "Shark" Kastle: But, guys... :Reginald "Shark" Kastle: ::Are you quite sure we can do this? :Holly O'Hair: ::Together we will, guarantee :Linda Ryan: ::I'll make them hear me :All: ::Now it's time to repeat ::Or it's time to resolve :Gwen Tennyson: ::Prove they can trust me :All: ::And the outcome will hardly come free :Connor Lacey: ::I'll save my home and family :All: ::Now the line's in the sand ::And our moment's at hand :Ben Tennyson: ::And I'm ready :Gwen Tennyson: ::I'm ready :Irelanders: ::I'm ready :Linda Ryan: ::Ready as I'll ever be Kilkenny Linda Ryan: Welcome back, Ireland, to a fifth and very special live final episode of the Realm Games! Today I, Linda Ryan, have summoned Connor's friends from the tournament and the Irelanders' journey to win the games. Connor Lacey: Hello, Linda. We're ready to participate your final challenge of the games. Linda Ryan: Perfect. The government has placed Kilkenny under quarantine. Because there some rage infected zombies to destroy all life on the planet. But your job is to find a cure, by finding the source of the problem. David Brennan: Then we're gonna have to find the source then. B.O.B.: If we do find it, how are we going to cure an entire population? Linda Ryan: By using the machine to spray the cure gas across that shopping center and curing the humans. And I'm gonna go with you. Ready, steady, begin! Lacey has a thought about the zombies and gets the shudders Connor Lacey: The creepy narrator was right. There's a door in front of me. And my next stop is going to be the... The Irelanders: High-Fright Zone! the door opened and the zombies' hands came out and Connor screams Auriana: High-Fright Zone! Irelanders and their allies have began their hunt Connor Lacey: (Shudders) (Activates the Yo-Kai Watch to search for a Yo-Kai) Flain: Cons, you heard Linda. It's the virus that caused the infection. Parvana: You can't blame a Yo-Kai this time. Lucius Best/Frozone: Everybody knows when you enter the High-Fright Zone, the whole world looks different. Violet Parr: Like for example. Kid 1: Race ya to the park! Kid 2: Okay. Iris (Lolirock): Now let's see what those two kids looked like to Connor. Kid 1: Good thing I don't have to go through the challenge, like Connor Kid 2: Oh yeah. I'm not infected. Connor Lacey: We better look at Lidl! The Irelanders: Right. Missing Link: Uh-oh! Looks like, Connor's slipping further and further into the High-Fright Zone! Jindrax: We better get on with the challenge. Linda Ryan: I know a way. Come on. To the shopping center. The Irelanders' Adventures allies: Right. Parvana: The High-Fright Zone. the shopping center Toxica: We're here. Ransik: Is that? Linda Ryan: Yep, the container for the anti-virus. I sneaked it inside the stadium during the city's dome protection. Nadira: Oh, clever. The Irelanders' Adventures allies: (All agreeing) Cian Dooley: Let's just go. Linda Ryan: I'm almost done. Computer voice: Rage virus releasement protocol engaged. Virus release in T-minus 2 hours. Ben (Song of the Sea): Rage virus releasement protocol? Zen-Aku: What's going on? Toxica: Yeah, what did you just do, Linda? Linda Ryan/The Shredderette: What I've been planning since Connor won the tournament. We're conquering the 16 realms. Matoombo: "We're"? Linda Ryan/The Shredderette: Yes. Me and my Foot Empire. Dahlia: Foot Empire? Loki (Marvel): Your Irelanders can't win this time, everyone! villains of Marvel Ultimate Spider-Man, Avengers Assemble (2013) and Guardians of the Galaxy (2015) appeared with the other villains and started to attack the Irelanders Snartle: The High-Fright Zone. Lidl Connor Lacey: Hello? Anyone here? Zombie: (Shrieking) Jack Landors: Zombie! Fall back! Irelanders run away from the zombie around the shop, until Connor Lacey trips over The Irelanders: Connor! Connor Lacey: (Screams in Coverton's voice and closed his eyes with the Irelanders and he glows bright) Zombie: (Roaring in a strange way as it changed back to normal) Poppy O'Hair: The zombie has been turned into a human. Schuyler "Sky" Tate: So if Connor has been bitten, how come he didn't get infected? Connor Lacey: That's weird. Man 1: Thank you. Crystal Winter: No problem. Connor Lacey: (Gasps) The Magic of Friendship. That's the cure we've been looking for. Bob Parr/Mr. Incredible: You're right! Baymax: I will scan you now. Scan complete. You still have the Rainbow Wing's power. Sorrel: I also forgot to mention that the Rainbow Wing can cure any disease and virus. Hiro Hamada: So we can make the cure using Connor's bloodstream that has the Rainbow Wing's power in it and Kilkenny's population will be cured. Connor Lacey: The source. It's our only chance. Kim Possible: High-Fright Zone. the shopping center Red Puckett: We didn't know the Shredderette is you, Linda. But, why would you do this? Linda Ryan/The Shredderette: You wanna why? Okay. It's because of your friend, Connor Lacey! It's all his fault! He made me kill my own husband and my kids! And once I unleash the Rage Virus across Ireland, I will overthrown Michael D. Higgins and become the new president of Ireland. And then once we take over the planet, we'll rule the entire 16 realms! Linda Ryan/The Shredderette: The world has never seen someone as mean As yours truly I was humanously unvile and completely ruly But then your pesky friend Took my family from me So I killed them, locked his mother up and threw away the key Then I pandered to Michael and he offered me power I would say or do anything to get out of that tower He thought he was winning, but I could not be stopped The greater of two evils has come out on top Now I've got a new mission that I must complete To bring out the worst in everybody I meet I'll help them find their inner evil By setting them straight Being vicious and suspicious Is deliciously great So let's get wicked Let's' do some bad today Get wicked, put on an evil display Get wicked the point that I'm making Is when you get wicked The world is yours For the taking Starscream (PWT): And soon, when the four robots combine with Linda's company, Ryantek Industries... Atrocitus: All of Ireland will be ours. Overlord (PWT): Then, the Earth. King DeDeDe: And finally, the 16 realms! Jenny (Oliver and Company): We gotta tell Connor about this! Linda Ryan/The Shredderette: Manhunters, stop them! Irelanders' Adventures allies attacked the Manhunters as they escaped Linda Ryan/The Shredderette: We'll get them soon. Kilatron: And when Connor comes with the antidote, we'll be ready. All: So let's get wicked Let's' do some bad today Get wicked, put on an evil display Get wicked the point that we're making Is when you get wicked The world is yours For the taking Get wicked Get wicked The students of Monster High: (chuckling) The High-Fright Zone. Rehabcare Dog: (Barking) Poppy O'Hair: That's the sound of a dog. Chromedome: It's coming from the Meeting Room. Irelanders went into the Meeting Room Connor Lacey: We better get that dog! (Hits the Ultimatrix) Lacey transforms into Emperor Rebellious Emperor Rebellious: Emperor Rebellious! (Summons a poison apple) Hey, doggie! Catch! dog catches the poison apple, eats it and went to sleep Emperor Rebellious: Perfect! Rebellious reverts back to Connor Lacey Crystal Winter: We got it. Connor Lacey: Now to study it for clues. Baymax: We should get to somewhere to study it. Connor Lacey: I know a place. The Irelanders' allies: The High-Fright Zone. McDonalds Oliver: Connor! We've something to tell you. Connor Lacey: What is it? Daphne Blake: Linda Ryan took us to the anti-virus container, when we discovered that she's the one who started the virus. Headless Headmistress Bloodgood: She's also the one who killed your father and your siblings and framed your mom of that crime. Carter Grayson: And she's gonna use the virus to take over Ireland and dethrone Michael D. Higgins. Princess Shayla: But your people don't know that yet. Connor Lacey: I knew it! Bob Parr/Mr. Incredible: We saw it all with our own eyes. David Brennan: Just as I suspected. Blizarria: We have to cure the population in Kilkenny. Your people has gotta know the truth. Connor Lacey: Well, I believe that I found the source of the problem. There's a parasite inside the dog. If we can get it out, we can get it's Rage Virus and turn it into a Friendship Anti-virus. Bruticus (G1): Good idea. Peter Quill (Star-Lord) (Guardians of the Galaxy) (2015): We gotta get to the container, quick! Will Vandom: First, the roboguards. Night Begins to Shine plays Connor Lacey: I saw you dance, from the corner. I caught your name, in a conversation. Connor Lacey: Playing hard to get, But I can't understand. Connor Lacey: When I look at you, I see the story in your eyes. When we're dancing, the night begins to shine. Night begins to shine, the night begins to shine. Night begins to shine. When we're dancing, the night begins to shine. Connor Lacey: Talk 'til dawn, my heart was racing. I took you home, in the driving rain. Connor Lacey: Had my mind made up. I wanna feel your touch. Connor Lacey: When I look at you, I see the story in your eyes. When we're dancing, the night begins to shine. Night begins to shine, the night begins to shine. Night begins to shine. When we're dancing, the night begins to shine. Connor Lacey: The night begins to shine. Tonight (the night begins to shine) Connor Lacey: Had my mind made up, I wanna feel your touch. Connor Lacey: When I look at you, I see the story in your eyes. When we're dancing, the night begins to shine. Night begins to shine, the night begins to shine. Night begins to shine, the night begins to shine. Night begins to shine, the night begins to shine. Night begins to shine. When we're dancing, the night begins to shine (night begins to shine) the night begins to shine (night begins to shine) Night begins to shine, the night begins to shine (the night begins to shine) Jinafire Long: It's the song with two letters on it: T and H. Gamora (Guardians of the Galaxy (2015): We'll find out later. We need to destroy the Combinobots. The Mask: There's a place, you gotta be A thousand leagues beneath, the sea And it's waitin' over here, for you and me Gonna take you for a ride, but first you gotta come inside Get ready for, the party's on tonight! So pack up, cash in And get ready to begin Toss the dice, once or twice Baby, we're winning Ain't no sense So, relax and just unwind Leave your worries, all behind And get ready for, the party is on tonight! Parvana: Connor, here's the disc with the two letters: R and I. Take it and the cure and get to the container. Connor Lacey: Right. Be careful! Nanny McPhee: We will. The Mask: Small town blues will melt away Even the big fish come to play Guarantee you'll have best night of your life Prive your socks and shine your shoes Tell your friends to spread the news Get ready 'cause the party's on tonight So pack up, cash in And get ready to begin Toss the dice, once or twice Baby, we're winning Ain't no sense So,'' relax and just unwind'' Leave your worries, all behind So get ready, it's party time ........................ IT'S PARTY TIME!!! Arcee (Transformers:Prime): That's the robots down. Now, for the Black Lanterns (Prime) Um, where are you takin' us? (G1) Aha, so many questions. I think it's about time I give you some answers (Prime) Wow. What is this? (G1) You see, guys There was a time when Yetis lived beneath the clouds We were alive and we were thriving till we came across a crowd Of Smallfoot, that's right, we used to live down there But there were actions we could not forgive down there And though they used a different nomenclature Man, or human, they showed us human nature A dangerous species that we approached with wonder They attacked with their spears and their smokin' sticks of thunder They called us Sasquatch, they called us abominable They chased us, pursued us, their persistence indomitable We had no choice but to run and hide Otherwise, we surmised we were facin' genocide So we climbed this mountain just to stay alive You see, we knew that up here, Smallfoot cannot survive So it was here the first law was written in stone It was named and proclaimed as a truth to be known Our world is an island, it floats on a sea of endless clouds That's how it would be And then we wrote more laws, more rules to obey For the sake of us all, it was the only way To protect us from all of the human ravages Heaped upon us by those human savages (Now you know, now you know, now you know) (Now you know, now you know) And new rules apply (Now you know, now you know, now you know) So it's best just to let it lie (Let it lie) (Now you know, now you know, now you know) (Now you know, now you know) And you can't deny (Now you know, now you know, now you know) That it's best just to let it lie (Let it lie) Magnus (G1) But our Smallfoot, she's not like that (G1) They're all like that. Tell me, when you found her. Did she greet you with open arms? They don't care about us. They don't care about anything but themselves. Which is why we must do the same if we care about our future Jindrax: Connor, here's the third song disc with two Ls in it. Princess Shayla: We'll hold them off. You just get the cure to the container. Connor Lacey: Good luck. Hammond Wait, we're below the clouds (G1) Or so it would seem, but look closer Masrani Those aren't clouds, it's steam (G1) The stones are working Arnold The stones? (G1) Every job and every task is pointless as it seems All of it ensures that this important machine Keeps turning and turning and spinnin' around So those below don't look up and those above don't look down And they'll look 'cause even if they hear of these atrocities The only thing stronger than fear is curiosity (Now you know, now you know, now you know) Ghia'ta Wait so, so none of those stones are true, they're all lies? (Now you know, now you know, let it lie) (G1) Good lies to protect our world (Now you know, now you know, now you know) M'Ten But they need to know the truth (G1) Oh, do they? You feel emboldened by your noble quest to find the truth I chalk it up to the naive innocence of youth So let me share a secret that you'll learn as you grow older What's true or not true is in the eye of the beholder So do you wanna prevent our own annihilation? (Yes!) Then our only goal should be to control the flow of information Unless you wanna see the Smallfoot conquer and pillage (No!) Then protect the lie and you protect the village Lives are at stake, guys. Your friends, your families, Connor He's curious and you know what they say: curiosity killed the cat Rev So what do you want us to do? (G1) Tell everyone you were lying about the Smallfoot Zara But they've already seen it, they--they're not gonna believe us (G1) You'll be surprised at what they'll believe You think knowledge is power, Migo? (Now you know, now you know, now you know) (Now you know, now you know) Question is (Now you know, now you know, now you know) What are you gonna do with that power? (Hmm) Robonyan F: Now to take care of the zombies and the villains. The Irelanders: Woah Woah Woah Woah Woah Woah Woah Woah Woah Venoct Ladies and gents, this is the moment you've waited for (woah) Been searching in the dark, your sweat soaking through the floor (woah) And buried in your bones there's an ache that you can't ignore Taking your breath, stealing your mind And all that was real is left behind Venoct Don't fight it, it's coming for you, running at ya It's only this moment, don't care what comes after Your fever dream, can't you see it getting closer Just surrender 'cause you feel the feeling taking over It's fire, it's freedom, it's flooding open It's a preacher in the pulpit and you'll find devotion There's something breaking at the brick of every wall it's holding I'll let you now, so tell me do you wanna go? the Irelanders & Venoct Where it's covered in all the colored lights Where the runaways are running the night Impossible comes true, it's taking over you Oh, this is the greatest show We light it up, we won't come down And the sun can't stop us now Watching it come true, it's taking over you Oh, this is the greatest show 2: Venoct (Woah) colossal we come these renegades in the ring (Woah) where the lost get found in the crown of the circus king the Irelanders & Venoct Don't fight it, it's coming for you, running at ya It's only this moment, don't care what comes after It's blinding outside and I think that you know Just surrender 'cause you're calling and you wanna go the Irelanders & Venoct Where it's covered in all the colored lights Where the runaways are running the night Impossible comes true, intoxicating you Oh, this is the greatest show We light it up, we won't come down And the sun can't stop us now Watching it come true, it's taking over you Oh, this is the greatest show Venoct & Lyna It's everything you ever want It's everything you ever need And it's here right in front of you This is where you wanna be (This is where you wanna be) It's everything you ever want It's everything you ever need And it's here right in front of you This is where you wanna be This is where you wanna be the Irelanders, Lyna & Venoct When it's covered in all the colored lights Where the runaways are running the night Impossible comes true, it's taking over you Oh, this is the greatest show Robecca Steam: Take the last disc with the letters, E and R, Connor. You and the boys are the last ones left. Auriana: Be careful, Cons. Connor Lacey: I will. The Irelanders: We light it up, we won't come down And the sun can't stop us now Watching it come true, it's taking over you This is the greatest show When it's covered in all the colored lights Where the runaways are running the night Impossible comes true, it's taking over you Oh, this is the greatest show We light it up, we won't come down And the walls can't stop us now I'm watching it come true, it's taking over you Oh, this is the greatest show Robecca Steam and Sparrow Hood 'Cause everything you want is right in front of you And you see the impossible is coming true And the walls can't stop us (now) now, yeah Outro This is the greatest show (Oh!) This is the greatest show (Oh!) This is the greatest show (Oh!) This is the greatest show (Oh!) This is the greatest show (Oh!) This is the greatest show (Oh!) (This is the greatest show) This is the greatest show (Oh!) This is the greatest show! Galvatron (G1): It's the High-Fright Zone! Connor Lacey: We made it! The container! David Brennan: Let's shut this virus down. Linda Ryan: Connor. Thank goodness you're here. Connor Lacey: Linda? How did you survived? Linda Ryan: I have my ways. Anyway you made it to the container. All you have to do is place it in. leads the way Linda Ryan: The cure placement is straight ahead. Don't be suspicious, just get going. was about to place the cure in Cian Dooley: Connor! Look out! Ryan electrified them Kilatron: Linda. You caught him. Linda Ryan/The Shredderette: Now I could kill him. But I have a better idea. Later Liokaiser: Connor, you okay? Connor Lacey: I'm okay. Linda Ryan/The Shredderette: Ah, Irelanders. You woke up just in time to witness my latest evil scheme. Dinoking: Which is what? Linda Ryan/The Shredderette: You know my company, Ryantek Industries? I created the cybernetic castles? Well, my castles have a transformation cog and the combiner core inside of them. Once I conquered the four castles, I'll combined them and my Ryantek Industries into a giant robot to destroyed the president, to rule Ireland, to conquer the 16 realms! (Laughs evilly) Galvatron (G1): It's time. Linda Ryan/The Shredderette: Ryantek Industries, rise! David Brennan: This is bad, guys. This is really bad. Ursula (Dinosaur King): What're we gonna do? Duchess Swan: We have to get the container and stop Linda Ryan. Ikki Tenryou: Right. Blades (RB): All of the Ryantek castles are on the move. This is our chance. Apple White: I can't wait to defeat the villains. Menasor (PWT): Then it will truly earn the name "The Emerald Isle." Daphne Blake: But what matters is the converters and the container will all be in one place. Connor Lacey: This is it. This is our one opportunity to defeat them and free Mammy. Meanwhile Soldier: Fire! (Munster Leader Laughing) Munster Leader: This deer moves as swiftly on land as it does at the mountains! And it's got one heck of a bite. Leinster Leader: Watch it, you deer leader, 'cause this harp strikes back. And I'm going to catch the zombies in this string. (Munster Leader LAUGHS) Munster Leader: Munster Deer Castle, Clare Cork Kerry Limerick Tipperary Waterford transformation! Leinster Leader: Two can play at this game. Leinster Irish Harp Castle, Carlow, Dublin, Kildare, Kilkenny, Laois, Longford, Louth, Meath, Offaly, Westmeath, Wexford, Wicklow transformation! Connacht Leader: Bullseye. Connacht Birdknight Castle, Galway Leitrim Mayo Roscommon Sligo transformation. Fire! (Connacht Leader LAUGHS) Linda Ryan: Not too bad. Connacht Leader: Hmph. Hmm? Ulster Leader: Miss Ryan, leave them to me. Ulster UK-ROI Castle, Antrim, Armagh, Cavan, Donegal, Down, Fermanagh, Londonderry, Monaghan, Tyrone transformation! Hot Shot (Unicron Trilogy): Look outside! Bumblebee (Transformers: Prime): Giant robots? Poppy O'Hair: We really need to get to the container fast! The Irelanders: Right! Linda Ryan: Mecha-Pokémon, attack! Mecha-Pokémon have attacked each castle Linda Ryan: Kudabots, X-Borgs and Lava Lizards, move to Munster Deer Castle! Turbobots, Mecha-Pokémon, move to Leinster Irish Harp Castle! Chillers, Krybots and Grinders, move to Connaught Birdknight Castle! Loogies, Manhunters, move to Ulster UK-ROI Castle! Take control of the minds of the people there! Industries fired a laser cannon at all four castles and caused the soldiers and the leaders to fall unconscious Linda Ryan/The Shredderette: That's enough games for now. It's time to get down to business. Activate the wristbands. The Foot Empire: Right. wristbands have been turned on Infected Zombies: All hail Linda. All hail Linda. All hail Linda. Ireland Leaders: All hail Linda. All hail Linda. All hail Linda. All hail Linda. Cyclonus: What are you doing now? Linda Ryan/The Shredderette: All of Ireland's leaders are now under my mind control. What they do not know is that I actually manipulated them into building their fortresses, too. Where do you think they got the technology? They are just pieces in a larger puzzle. Like the feudal states of Japan herself. Scourge (G1): Whatever it takes to rule Ireland. Linda Ryan/The Shredderette: Good news for us... but we're not only going to rule Ireland. I'm going to rule the entire 16 realms and turn it into a kingdom of villains, and rewrite the history of the world! (UPTEMPO JAPANESE SONG PLAYING) ALL: Five unite and serve as six heavenly beings. Empress Linda Ryan the Shogun Shredderette! (Linda Ryan/The Shredderette LAUGHING MANIACALLY) Captain America (Avengers Assemble (2013): Whoa! This thing's enormous. Linda Ryan/The Shredderette: This contraption is better than I ever imagined, everyone. This country really will belong me and my Foot Empire. Ulster Leader: What are planning on now, your Majesty? Linda Ryan/The Shredderette: I just needed four witnesses to report to Michael D. Higgins. I want the leader of all of Ireland to see how powerful this robot is and how powerful I am too. Now let's see. What sort of chaos the super robot can unleash. (LAUGHING MANIACALLY) fires all the robot's weapons on the planet Mars causing it to be destroyed Rayne Martinez: She just destroyed Mars Yuya Sakaki: We have to keep going! David Brennan: We're here. Now to put the cure into the container and to deactivate the mind control signal. Linda Ryan/The Shredderette: But first, you have to get past me and my tunes. Seavolution Linda Ryan/The Shredderette: Listen to this melody of your destruction! Cian Dooley: This is really bad! David Brennan: Right. Lord Enma: Hey, boys, will you two stop worrying? We know all about villains, with a capital V. Plot an evil scheme, waiting to get foiled. Menasor (PWT): That's were the good bit happens. Connor Lacey: Guys, the Shredderette isn't like the other villains. Violet Parr: They all twitch their whiskers one whisker at a time. Just like you and me. Bad Cat plays (The big bad cat's an act The big bad cat's an act) Lord Enma: Don't go and be fooled by those fancy pants It's just her feline arrogance Flaunting their colors with tinkerly bells She think her litter box don't smell Don't go and be fooled by this crazy cat Linda Ryan/The Shredderette: Don't go and listen to his crazy fact Not gonna tell you twice You better watch your back Lord Enma: Don't go and be fooled The big bad cat's an act (The big bad cat's an act The big bad cat's an act) Linda Ryan/The Shredderette: I thought I warned ya (I thought I warned ya) Not gonna tell you twice (Not gonna tell you twice) You better watch your back (You better watch your back) (Don't go and be fooled The big bad cat's an act) Lord Enma: What do you think? Whoa, who cut the cheese? Was that you, baby? You may wanna reexamine your diet. Linda Ryan/The Shredderette: Can the old spirit philosophies Why don't you just go and tend to your fleas? Don't push me Yo-Kai I'm just not in the mood You're one swipe away from becoming cat food Lord Enma: Don't go and be fooled by this crazy cat Linda Ryan/The Shredderette: Don't go and listen to his crazy fact Not gonna tell you twice You better watch your back Lord Enma: Don't go and be fooled This big bad cat's an act (The big bad cat's an act) What'd I tell you? (The big bad cat's an act) Linda Ryan/The Shredderette: I thought I warned ya (I thought I warned ya) Not gonna tell you twice (Not gonna tell you twice You better watch your back) Lord Enma: Don't go and be fooled (Don't go and be fooled) The big bad cat's a furball hackin' Rodent snackin' act That's right, an act You're just some pussy cat You think you're tough Linda Ryan/The Shredderette: I dare you, Enma, to call my bluff Lord Enma: You're a very scary putty tat Linda Ryan/The Shredderette: You're one swipe away from becoming toast Connor, get my doggie bag I'm about to catch a snack Lord Enma: We can settle this right now, right here (The big bad cat's an act) Mano y mano, Yo-Kaio y humano (The big bad cat's an act) Oh, that's gotta hurt. Falling off into a dome. Linda Ryan/The Shredderette: I thought I warned ya (I thought I warned ya) Not gonna tell you twice (Not gonna tell you twice) You better watch your back (You better watch your back Don't go and be fooled The big bad cat's an act) Lord Enma: Here I am, come get me You think I'm afraid of your blades? Cootchie cootchie coo. (The big bad cat's an act) Bombs away, guys Come on, me and you (The big bad cat's an act) Come on, let's go right now I'll rip that flesh coat off ya (I thought I warned ya Not gonna tell you twice) And wear it, and all my Yo-Kai friends will be goin' (You better watch your back) "Lord Enma, where'd ya get that skanky cat coat?" (Don't go and be fooled The big bad cat's an act) Hear what I'm sayin' guys? Escargoon: Why you rats! Seavolution Yuya Sakaki: We need more! Much more! Julius Nex: What if we try "GO!"? Nathan Evo: Right. Playing The Irelanders: T double E-N-T-I-T-A-N-S! They the real heroes taking on the big menace, Teen Titans flow! Teen Titans know! When there's real trouble baby, Teen Titans GO! Go, Teen Titans, GO! (4x) Cheetor: Beast Boy, can turn straight up into an animal Bunny Blanc: (Animal?) Duchess Swan: (Animal?) Rattrap: Yes, any animal Maximals: Boom, pow! Cheetor: Yep, he's a kitty now All: (Awwww) Cheetor: Check out this kitty, meow! Lolirock: The-Star-the-Fire, the live, the wire The alien princess in her alien attire The energy blasts, supersonic speed Is she down with the Titans? Oh the-yes indeed! Menasor (PWT): Booyah, booyah! Got his cannon blasters Cyborg, woo baby, Mr. High Tech Master Irelanders: (W-W-W-W-What, what?) Strongarm: Mr. Meatball Disaster Irelanders: (W-W-W-W-What, what?) Grimlock (RID (2015): Mr. Boom Boom Blast Off The Irelanders: Teen Teen Titans, the Titans, the Teen Titans (4x) (instrumental) Cyclonus (G1-RID (2015): We have to stop them! Jackie Frost: We're almost at England, the first step of our 16 realm conquest Irelanders: Teen Teen Titans, the Titans, the Teen Titans (4x) Connor Lacey: Boom with the smoke, bombs and birdarangs, Bo staff hitting, steady doin' his thing! Robin Robin the leader, Robin Robin in charge Alistair Wonderland: (Show 'em his baby hands!) Connor Lacey: Nah, Robin Robin's are large Robecca Steam: No no no, for real, those are some super small hands. Raven Queen: What? Oh I see! Connor Lacey: Whatever, just keep going! Irelanders: Go, Teen Titans, GO! (4x) Raven Queen: Raven is here to drop it on you even harder There's no darker than she, Raven's dark as can be Check it, Azarath Metrion Zinthos! Teleport and magical powers, they adios! Irelanders: Go, Teen Titans, GO! (8x) Jinafire Long: Did it work? Northwind: Why you!! We're not done yet! Vilgax: For two can play in this game! Bigger Than You playing Vilgax: Why should do what we say you should do? Because We're Bigger that you! Why is it bad if you make us mad? Because We're Bigger that you! We're very large and we're strong as steel. We're not real interested in how you feel. Better Do what we say, stay outta our way! 'Cause We're Bigger that you! Vilgax':' Don't make us upset, 'cause in case you forget! We're Bigger that you! Follow my rule, 'cause we're strong and we're cool, and we're Bigger that you! Let us give you a piece of good advice. If we give you a suggestion don't think twice. Just do it on the double or there might be trouble. 'Cause we're Bigger that you! Vilgax':' If we tell you to "be quiet" then we don't want you to talk. If we tell you just to "sit there" we expect you not to walk! Whatever we say is whatever you do, And the reason why is we're Bigger that you! Vilgax':' So why should do what we say you should do? Because We're Bigger that you! Why is it bad if you make us mad? Because We're Bigger that you! The robot's got a zillion volt battery power pack, so don't push the wrong button on the back. If you break the rule, then we blow our cool, and we're Bigger that you! Vilgax':' The robot's got a zillion volt battery power pack, so don't push the wrong button on the back. (Odd pushes the button on Vilgax's back) Vilgax':' If you break the rule, (his voice begins to speed up) then we blow our cool. (repeating while speeding faster) If you break the rule, then I blow my cool, (super high pitch out of control) If you break the rule, then I blow my cool, (inaudible high pitch voice. Vilgax then stops and falls back, broken) Odd Della Robbia': '(singing) I guess it's plain to see, you're all "bigger than me".... But we're "smarter than YOU!" (laughing out loud) HA HA HA! Have a nice day! Ha ha ha ha! (Odd walks away laughing while Vilgax lies on the ground with his head bouncing around) Makuta: You'll pay for that! Toa Matau: C'mon, man And with the local Sky news, the Irelanders with a triumphant comeback But tonight Wonderland Don't call it a comeback, we been here for years Rocking our peers and putting suckas in fear Making the tears rain down like a monsoon Listen to the bass go boom Explosion, overpowering Over the competition, we're towering Wrecking shop, when we drop These lyrics that'll make you call the cops Don't you dare stare, you better move Don't ever compare Us to the rest that'll all get sliced and diced Competition's paying the price Irelanders We're gonna knock you out (Huuh!) Papa said knock you out (Huuh!) We're gonna knock you out (Huuh!) Papa said knock you out (Huuh!) We're gonna knock you out (Huuh!) Papa said knock you out (Huuh!) We're gonna knock you out (Huuh!) Papa said knock you out (Huuh!) Whenua Don't you call this a regular jam We're gonna rock this land We're gonna take this itty bitty world by storm And we're just getting warm Just like Muhummad Ali they called him Cassius Watch us bash this beat like a skull 'Cause you know we had beef wit Why do you riff with us, the maniac psychos And when we pull out our jammies get ready 'cause it might go BLAAAAW, how ya like us now? The ripper will not allow You to get with, Mr. Smith, don't riff Listen to our gear shift We're blasting, outlasting Kinda like Shaft, so you could say we're shafting Olde English filled our minds And we came up with a funky rhyme Irelanders We're gonna knock you out (Huuh!) Papa said knock you out (Huuh!) We're gonna knock you out (Huuh!) Papa said knock you out (Huuh!) We're gonna knock you out (Huuh!) Papa said knock you out (Huuh!) We're gonna knock you out (Huuh!) Papa said knock you out (Huuh!) Breakdown! (PWT) Uh, Shadow boxing when we heard you on the radio HUUUH!!! We just don't know What made you forget that we were raw? But now we got a new tour We're going insane, starting the hurricane, releasing pain Letting you know that you can't gain, we maintain Unless ya say our names Ripping, killing Digging and drilling a hole Pass the Ol' Gold Irelanders We're gonna knock you out (Huuh!) Papa said knock you out (Huuh!) We're gonna knock you out (Huuh!) Papa said knock you out (Huuh!) We're gonna knock you out (Huuh!) Papa said knock you out (Huuh!) We're gonna knock you out (Huuh!) Papa said knock you out (Huuh!) Venoct Shotgun blasts are heard When we rip and kill, at will The gang of the hour, tower of power, we'll devour We're gonna tie you up and let you understand That we're not your average gang When we got a jammy in my hand BAAAAAM!!!!! Oooooohh!! Listen to the way we slaaaaay, your crew Damage UHH, damage UHH, damage UHH, damage Destruction, terror, and mayhem Pass me a sassy so suckas we'll slay him Farmers (What?!) Farmers (What?!) We're ready (We're ready!!) We think we're gonna bomb a town (Get down!!) Don't you never, ever, pull our lever 'Cause we explode And our nine is easy to load We gotta thank Lord 'Cause he gave us the strength to rock, HARD! Knock you out, papa said knock you out Irelanders We're gonna knock you out (Huuh!) Papa said knock you out (Huuh!) We're gonna knock you out (Huuh!) Papa said knock you out (Huuh!) We're gonna knock you out (Huuh!) Papa said knock you out (Huuh!) We're gonna knock you out (Huuh!) Papa said knock you out (Huuh!) Linda Ryan/The Shredderette: You're good. But not good enough! (Plays Seavolution) Jane Boolittle: I think, it's time to bring out the big guns! Daphne Blake: Right. We need our good music to defeat her evil music. Velma Dinkley: Connor, play the songs we used to distract her goons. Connor Lacey: Right. (Plays The Greatest Show) Irelanders are dancing while battling Guitar Villain: You fools. (Plays Seavolution) Parvana: Connor, try again! Connor Lacey: Right! (Plays Let It Lie) Irelanders' Adventures allies started to dance and battle Metabee: It's working! Kilobot: But not for long! (Plays Seavolution) Toby Tripp: Keep going, Connor! Connor Lacey: Okay (plays It's Party Time) tournament friends dance and battled Magmion: You fools! (Plays Seavolution) C.A. Cupid: Try another one! Connor Lacey: Okay! (plays The Night Begins to Shine) Ultimatrix aliens started to dance and battled Hoogi: Good work, Connor! Komandog: They're almost down! Linda Ryan/The Shredderette: Enough is not enough! (Plays Seavolution) Meta Knight: It's not working! Lagoona Blue: Time for our guns to go big or go bigger! Nanny McPhee: Quite. We need to combine all the music we used to make one song the zombies can't resist to dance. Lizzie Hearts: Connor, combine The Night Begins to Shine, It's Party Time, Let It Lie and The Greatest Show together! Connor Lacey: Okay. Cian Dooley: But care to tell us on your little secret? Mater: Cian, we're about to let everyone in on this little secret. Irelanders and their allies: Let's go. plays Jackson: It's close to midnight and something evil's lurkin' in the dark Under the moonlight you see a sight that almost stops your heart You try to scream but terror takes the sound before you make it You start to freeze as horror looks you right between the eyes, You're paralyzed 'Cause this is thriller, thriller night And no one's gonna save you from the beast about to strike You know it's thriller, thriller night You're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller tonight David Brennan: So they were all... Connor Lacey: Michael Jackson! Cian Dooley: He must've transferred his dancing skills into four songs when he died. Linda Ryan/The Shredderette: But how? I killed you with those overtaken pills! Michael Jackson: You hear the door slam and realize there's nowhere left to run You feel the cold hand and wonder if you'll ever see the sun You close your eyes and hope that this is just imagination, girl But all the while you hear a creature creepin' up behind You're outta time 'Cause this is thriller, thriller night There ain't no second chance against the thing with the forty eyes, girl Thriller, thriller night You're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller tonight Night creatures call And the dead start to walk in their masquerade There's no escaping the jaws of the alien this time (they're open wide) This is the end of your life They're out to get you, there's demons closing in on every side They will possess you unless you change that number on your dial Now is the time for you and I to cuddle close together All through the night I'll save you from the terror on the screen, I'll make you see That this is thriller, thriller night 'Cause I can thrill you more than any ghoul could ever dare try Thriller, thriller night So let me hold you tight and share a killer, thriller, chiller Thriller here tonight 'Cause this is thriller, thriller night Girl, I can thrill you more than any ghoul could ever dare try Thriller, thriller night So let me hold you tight and share a killer, thriller I'm gonna thrill you tonight Price: Darkness falls across the land The midnight hour is close at hand Creatures crawl in search of blood To terrorize y'all's neighborhood And whomsoever shall be found Without the soul for getting down Must stand and face the hounds of hell And rot inside a corpse's shell Jackson: I'm gonna thrill you tonight... Price: The foulest stench is in the air The funk of forty thousand years And grisly ghouls from every tomb Are closing in to seal your doom And though you fight to stay alive Your body starts to shiver For no mere mortal can resist The evil of the thriller maniacal laugh, in deep echo Citizen 1: Way to go! Linda Ryan/The Shredderette: Excuse me, ladies and gentlemen. I have to congratulate the winners. Gamora (Guardians of the Galaxy (2015): How's it going? Connor Lacey: It's going well. I placed the cure into the container and I've released it around Ireland. Tuff: And the signal that controlled the wristbands has been deactivated. Liokaiser: We won the games! Linda Ryan/The Shredderette: I don't think so! Ackar: We've won your games, Linda! Now free the boy's mother! Linda Ryan/The Shredderette: I can't do that! She's seen too much. You all have. Toa Vakama: It doesn't have to be this way. Linda Ryan/The Shredderette: I have no choice! Times have changed. Entertaining isn't enough anymore. Windblade (PWT): Stop it, Linda! Leave the boy alone! Overlord (PWT): She has worked too hard, Windblade. (Dr. Cockroach moves the video camera and he signals Owen Grady to turn it on) Too hard to let him destroy everything! (Owen Grady turned it on) Toa Nokama: You're a clever woman, Linda. (The TVs around Ireland and the world turned on) So, you must know that you can trust Michael D Higgins. Linda Ryan/The Shredderette: Of course. But, Michael D Higgins doesn't know he can't trust me. That fool is nothing but a beloved hothead! Once we kill Connor and all of you, get the robot up and running, the virus respreaded and dethrone him, it won't be long before we rule Ireland, the Earth and the other 15 realms! Adrien Agreste/Cat Noir: He's only a living child, guys! Linda Ryan/The Shredderette: He's a threat! You think, I'd let him win the show and gain his mother's freedom and let him tell everyone about my plan to overthrown the president? No. For the public is too loyal to catch on. And so what if my plans to destroy you didn't work, they still send me tons of money. Those poor unfortunate souls. I have an awesome racket going on here and you won't stop me. Dan Kudo: You're nothing but a coward! Linda Ryan/The Shredderette: I'm Linda Ryan! The greatest realm traveler of all time! Raven Queen: Connor's the real greatest realm traveler of all time! His courage, friendship, leadership, heart and trust got us past through your virus and villain crew. And those four things what made him the leader of the Irelanders. Robecca Steam: I'm with Raven! Auriana: Me too. Irelanders: Me three! Frankie Stein: And besides, you're just a woman who murdered his father and his siblings and framed his mother of that crime! Poppy O'Hair: And you also killed Michael Jackson a few years ago! Viewers: (Gasped) Viewer #1: Murdered? Trakeena: Oh, She's more badder than you think. It was also she who killed Robin Williams but tying him up with a belt and stabbed him with a knife! Oh, and she was the only one who started the uprising of the Azoth Kingdom that makes Magearna ran into hiding at Nibel Plateau. Volcanion: You monster! Meray: But, that's not all. It was her who made Hoopa's Unbound form summon Legendary Pokemon causing him to almost destroy Dahara City. Hoopa: Hoopa is surprised. Carl: And Zekrom and Reshiram! It was her who made your Masters war with each other by using my Celebot travel to the time of the Vale and allowing my Robo-Alakazam to use hypnosis on them and making the Dragon Force to destroy all life of the Unova region. Celebi, it was her that gave Grings Kodai the information about you and the Time Ripple. Bianca: And she's the evil Pokemon Trainer who taught Aerodactyl and Kabutops to attack the people of Altomare. Linda Ryan/The Shredderette: And so what if I did?! I'll kill and frame thousands of humans and good toons before me and my beloved Foot Empire will rule the 16 realms! And I'll silence anyone who gets in our way!! Soldier #1: Stop, Linda Ryan! Policeman #1: You're under arrest for the Ryan, Michael Jackson and Robin Williams murders, framing Mai Lacey, conspiracy with other villains, faking your story and treason of our continent! Soldier #2: We'll hold them off! Connor Lacey: Thanks, people of Ireland. Let's do it, guys! The Irelanders: Right! Connor Lacey: (Hits Ultimatrix) (Connor Lacey transforms into Swampfire) Swampfire: Swampfire! Red (Origins): Help us out, Charizard, Jolteon, Snorlax, Gengar, Kabutops and Moltres! Jimmy, Marina and Vincent: Come on out, everyone! Avengers: Avengers assemble! Jeremy Belpois: Activate Lyoko armor. Scanner, Ulrich. Scanner, Yumi. Scanner, Odd. Scanner, Aelita. Scanner, William. Engage! Iris (Lolirock): Iris, Princess of Ephedia! Auriana: Auriana, Princess of Volta! Talia: Talia, Princess of Xeris! Carissa: Carissa, Princess of Calix! Lyna: Lyna, Princess of Borealis! Arkayna Goodfey: Dragon Mysticon! Zarya Moonwolf: Ranger Mysticon! Emerald Goldenbraid: Knight Mysticon! Piper Willowbrook: Striker Mysticon! Crystal Gems prepare to fuse Team Turbo: Go, Team Turbo! Max McGrath and Steel: Go, Turbo! Max McGrath: Armor! Steel: Cannon! Alejandro "Alex" Villar: Go, Turbo: Eagle! Rayne Martinez: Go, Turbo: Thunder Storm! C.Y.T.R.O.: Go, Turbo: Drill! D-Team: Dino Slash! Alpha Gang: Alpha Slash! roaring Dino Tyranno: Dino Tyranno, power of the Ancients! Silver Sword! Dino Knight, ready! Dino Brachio: Dino Brachio, power of the Ancients! Axe of Valor! Dino Knight, ready! Dino Tricera: Dino Tricera, power of the Ancients! Tricera Spears of Jade! Dino Knight, ready! Dino Stego: Dino Stego, power of the Ancients! Stego Skeletal Revolution! Dino Knight, ready! Dino Sabre: Dino Sabre, power of the Ancients! Sabre Wailing Whip! Dino Knight, ready! Dino Ptera: Dino Ptera, power of the Ancients! Ptera Bristle Boomerang! Dino Knight, ready! Dino Mammoth: Dino Mammoth, power of the Ancients! Mammoth Tusks of Vigor! Dino Knight, ready! Dino Centro: Dino Centro, power of the Ancients! Fossil Moon Sword! Dino Knight, ready! Dino Toro: Dino Toro, power of the Ancients! Fossil Sun Sword! Dino Knight, ready! Dino Styraco: Dino Styraco, power of the Ancients! Styraco Sword of Stealth! Dino Knight, ready! Dino Pachy: Dino Pachy, power of the Ancients! Pachy Spike Sword! Dino Knight, ready! Dino Kenty: Dino Kenty, power of the Ancients! Kenty Skeletal Drill! Dino Knight, ready! Dino Arch: Dino Arch, power of the Ancients! Arch Bone Shield! Dino Knight, ready! Dino Itchyo (Theo): Dino Icthyo, power of the Ancients! Trident of the Tides! Dino Knight, ready! Miles Callisto: Mission Force One... Mission Force One: Let's get the job done! Team Voltron: Form, Voltron! Yuya Sakaki: Turn up the heat, Dark Magician, Elemental Hero Neos, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon, Clear Wing Synchro Dragon, Starving Venom Fusion Dragon, Decode Talker Encode Talker, Excode Talker, Powercode Talker, Shootingcode Talker, Transcode Talker and Firewall Dragon. Aster Phoenix: Destiny End Dragoon and Destiny HERO - Dystopia, rise! Alexis Rhodes: Come on out to play, Cyber Blader and Cyber Angel Vrash! Jesse Anderson: Crystal Beast Ruby Carbuncle, Crystal Beast Amber Mammoth, Crystal Beast Topaz Tiger, Crystal Beast Emerald Tortoise, Crystal Beast Cobalt Eagle, Crystal Beast Amethyst Cat and Rainbow Dragon, shine bright! Yubel: Advanced Crystal Beast Ruby Carbuncle, Advanced Crystal Beast Amber Mammoth, Advanced Crystal Beast Topaz Tiger, Advanced Crystal Beast Emerald Tortoise, Advanced Crystal Beast Cobalt Eagle, Advanced Crystal Beast Amethyst Cat, Dark Rainbow Dragon, Raviel, Lord of Phantasms, Uria, Lord of Searing Flames, Hammon, Lord of Striking Thunder, Chaos Core, Yubel, Yubel - Terror Incarnate and Yubel - The Ultimate Nightmare, rise up and destroy them all! Jim Crocodile Cook: Fossil Dragon Skullgar, Fossil Dragon Skullgios, Fossil Machine Skull Buggy, Fossil Machine Skull Convoy, Fossil Machine Skull Wagon, Fossil Warrior Skull Bone, Fossil Warrior Skull King and Fossil Warrior Skull Knight will send you back to the Stone Age! Axel Brodie: Volcanic Shell, Volcanic Scattershot, Volcanic Hammerer, Fire Trooper and Volcanic Doomfire will burn them all to kingdom come! Fire! Adrian Gecko: Cloudian - Eye of the Typhoon, Cloudian - Ghost Fog, Cloudian - Nimbusman, Cloudian - Poison Cloud and Cloudian - Sheep Cloud will blow you all down to size! Yusei Fudo: Take to the sky, Stardust Dragon, Majestic Star Dragon, Shooting Star Dragon, Stardust Dragon/Assault Mode, Dragon Knight Draco-Equiste, Shooting Quasar Dragon, Crow Hogan: Blackwing Armor Master, Blackwing Armed Wing, Black-Winged Dragon and Assault Blackwing - Raikiri the Rain Shower, take flight! Jack Atlas: Turn on the heat, Red Dragon Archfiend, Red Nova Dragon, Exploder Dragonwing, Red Dragon Archfiend/Assault Mode and Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend! Akiza Izinski: Come out of the ground, Black Rose Dragon! Leo (Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's): Time to get to work, Power Tool Dragon! Luna (Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's): Time prove everything is real, Ancient Fairy Dragon! Bruno (Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's): Come from the future, T.G. Blade Blaster, T.G. Halbred Cannon, T.G. Hyper Librarian, T.G. Power Gladiator, T.G. Recipro Dragonfly and T.G. Wonder Magician! Astral: Appear, Number 39: Utopia, Chaos Number 39: Utopia Ray, Chaos Number 39: Utopia Ray V, Chaos Number 39: Utopia Ray Victory, Number 39: Utopia Roots, Number 39: Utopia Beyond, Number 34: Terror-Byte, Number 83: Galaxy Queen, Number 61: Volcasaurus, Number 19: Freezerdon, Number 12: Crimson Shadow Armor Ninja, Number 7: Lucky Straight, Number 25: Force Focus, Number 33: Chronomaly Machu Mech, Number 6: Chronomaly Atlandis, Chaos Number 6: Chronomaly Chaos Atlandis, Number 66: Master Key Beetle, Number 44: Sky Pegasus, Number 54: Lion Heart, Number 64: Ronin Raccoon Sandayu, Number 100: Numeron Dragon, Future Number 0: Utopic Future and Number 99: Utopic Dragon! Reginald "Shark" Kastle: Rise up from the depths, Submersible Carrier Aero Shark, Black Ray Lancer, Number 17: Leviathan Dragon, Number 32: Shark Drake, Chaos Number 32: Shark Drake Veiss, Number 73: Abyss Splash, Chaos Number 73: Abyss Supra Splash, Number 101: Silent Honor ARK, Chaos Number 101: Silent Honor DARK, Number 102: Star Seraph Sentry, Chaos Number 102: Archfiend Seraph, Number 103: Ragnazero, Chaos Number 103: Ragnafinity, Number 104: Masquerade, Chaos Number 104: Umbral Horror Masquerade, Number 105: Battlin' Boxer Star Cestus, Chaos Number 105: Battlin' Boxer Comet Cestus, Number 106: Giant Hand, Chaos Number 106: Giant Red Hand, Number 107: Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon, Chaos Number 107: Neo Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon, Number 15: Gimmick Puppet Giant Grinder, Number 40: Gimmick Puppet of Strings and Number 88: Gimmick Puppet of Leo, Chaos Number 15: Gimmick Puppet Giant Hunter, Chaos Number 40: Gimmick Puppet of Dark Strings and Chaos Number 88: Gimmick Puppet Disaster Leo! Kite Tenjo: Shine on, Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon, Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon, Starliege Paladynamo, Starliege Lord Galaxion, Number 10: Illumiknight, Number 20: Giga-Brilliant, Number 30: Acid Golem of Destruction, Number 9: Dyson Sphere, Chaos Number 9: Chaos Dyson Sphere, Number 46: Dragluon, Number 2: Ninja Shadow Mosquito, Number 62: Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon, Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon and Neo Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon! Bakugan Battle Brawlers: Bakugan, brawl! Dan, Gunz, Shun: Baku Sky Raider, jump! Bakugan Battle Brawlers: Bakugan, stand! Hunter Steele: Shadow! Corona: Venus! Igneous: Flame! Prince Lumen: Ebony! Princess Sparkle: Hotarla! Magma: Brutus! Aqune: Portia! Brade/Quake: Dagger! Spider Riders: Spider out! Arachna Power! The Ninja: Ninjago! The Mixels: Let's mix! Toby Tripp, Nick Tripp, Lucas Wanson and Jessica Herleins: Elemental powers flow, Gormiti Lords of Nature go! Toby Tripp: Powers of the Sea! (Roars) (Transforms into the Lord of the Sea) Nick Tripp: Strength of the Stone! (Roars) (Transforms into the Lord of the Earth) Lucas Wanson: Force of the Forest! (Transforms into the Lord of the Forest) Jessica Herleins: Deminion of the Wind! (Transforms into the Lord of the Air) Agrom: Unleash the Powers of the Earth! (Transforms into the Lord of the Earth) Noctis: Unleash the Powers of the Air! (Transforms into the Lord of the Air) Piron: Unleash the Powers of the Water! (Transforms into the Lord of the Water) Tosaru: Unleash the Powers of the Forest! (Transforms into the Lord of the Forest) The Ninja: Ninjago! The Mixels: Let's mix! Ky Stax: Metanoid! Maya: Harrier! Boomer: Frostok! Gladion, Kiawe, Lana (Pokemon), Lillie, Mallow and Sophocles: Come on out, everyone! Melody Piper, Cedar Wood, Cerise Hood, Hunter Huntsman, Poppy O'Hair, Crystal Winter, Briar Beauty, Blondie Lockes, Ashlynn Ella, Holly O'Hair, Sage, Shinigami, Tech E. Coyote, Agent J, Preston Stormer, Madeline Hatter, X-23, Dashiell Robert Parr, Alistair Wonderland, Bunny Blanc, Courtley Jester, Lizzie Hearts, Kitty Chesire: Masterforce! Alistair Wonderland, Bunny Blanc, Courtley Jester, Lizzie Hearts and Kitty Chesire: Transform! God on! Madeline Hatter, X-23 and Dashiell Robert Parr: Transform! Head on! Melody Piper, Cedar Wood, Cerise Hood, Hunter Huntsman, Poppy O'Hair, Crystal Winter, Briar Beauty, Blondie Lockes, Ashlynn Ella, Holly O'Hair, Sage, Shinigami, Tech E. Coyote, Agent J and Preston Stormer: Transform! Merge! Metabee: Brass, Cynadog, Sumilidon and Peppercat, merge with me and become Megabee! Vision (Avengers Assemble (2013): Endurix, Totalizer, Arcbeetle and Rokusho, combine into Visionus Maximus! Silverbolt (G1): Aerialbots, combine into Superion! Hot Spot: Protectobots, merge to become Defensor! others did as Metabee, Vision, Silverbolt and Hot Spot said Empolegon: Pokébots, merge into Regigigatron! Veetramon: Digibots, merge into Omnibeemon! Optimus Prime (G1-RID (2015): Autobots, combine into Optimus Maximus! Megabee: Prepare for battle! Sky Lynx: Eight can play in this Combiner game! Hound, Trailbraker, Wheeljack and Smokescreen, combine into Sky Reign! five Autobots combined into Sky Reign Cheetor, Rattrap, Blackarchnia, Silverbolt (BW-BM), Nightscream and Botanica (BM): I am transformed! Rhinox, Dinobot, Tigatron, Airazor and Depth Charge: Maximals maximize! Team Bullet Train: Bullet Fusion Mode! Rail Racer: Rail Racer! Fusion complete! Wedge: Build Team... Combine! Landfill: Landfill! Let's dance. Wire, Sureshock and Grindor combined into Perceptor (Armada) Ironhide (Armada): Ironhide! Jetfire (Unicron Trilogy): Jetfire! Both: Powerlink! Powerlink Ironhide: Powerlink Ironhide! Rodimus (Energon): Rodimus! Prowl (Energon): Prowl! Both: Powerlink! Powerlink Rodimus: Powerlink Rodimus! Hot Shot (Unicron Trilogy): Hot Shot! Inferno/Broadside: Inferno! Both: Powerlink! Powerlink Hot Shot: Powerlink Hot Shot! Downshift: Downshift! Cliffjumper (Energon): Cliffjumper! Both: Powerlink! Powerlink Downshift: Powerlink Downshift! Superion Maximus: Powerlink! Superion Maximus! Powerlink complete! Bumblebee (Transformers: Prime/Robots in Disguise (2015): Sideswipe, Strongarm, Grimlock, Drift, let us combine into Ultra Bee! Bee combined into Ultra Bee Kim Possible: Kim Possible! Daring Charming: Daring Charming! Both: Powerlink! Powerlink Kim Possible: Powerlink Kim Possible! The Mask, Apple White and Raven Queen: Cyber-Key Power! Darling Charming: Frozen, Jeremy, Lightning and Jessica Cruz! Combine into Knightonus! Ron Stoppable, Dexter Charming, C.A. Cupid and Sparrow Hood: Come on out my friends. Calling the Yo-Kai All-Stars! Yo-Kai medals, do your thing! Yo-Kai Watch: Summoning Brave, Mysterious, Tough, Charming, Heartful, Shady, Eerie, Slippery and Legendary! Chorus: Sumo shave! Flavo engrave! Flash team'a Brave! A-Boo-shiggy, boo-shiggy, boogie woogie! Gruff stuff! Rough bluff! Red ban, jacket stand, bling blang, Tough! Cling-clang delirious, Mysterious! Alarming, boom, boom! Walla, walla, dance, dance, Charming! Speedy artful! Sing la-la-la! Everywhere Heartful! Marvelous thee! Gusty, free banshee! Sing, song Shady! Lookie-lee, lookie-lee, flippidy-dee! Lookie-lee, lookie-lee, bubba Eerie! Trippery! Gippery! Slimey-wimey do, Slippery! Imaginary! Incendiary! Flip flop, squiggle boom, slim slam, Legendary! Yo-Kai Watch Moldel 0: Oh, summoning time. the tribe themes Summoning Brave, Mysterious, Tough, Charming, Heartful, Shady, Eerie, Slippery and Legendary! Yo-Kai Watch Model U: Ladies and gentlemen, introducing the Summoning Brave, Mysterious, Tough, Charming, Heartful, Shady, Eerie, Slippery, Legendary and Enma tribe! Chorus: (Playing the tribe theme) Yo-Kai Watch Dream: It's Brave, Mysterious, Tough, Charming, Heartful, Shady, Eerie, Slippery and Legendary time! Sushi Roulette! theme plays Congratulations! Razer: Summoning! the Yo-Kai arc Yo-Kai Watch Elder: Shadow! Razer: Come on out, my friends! Jibanyan! Komasan! Azure Dragon! Rokusho: Possession! Swordsman Spirit Acula! Lend me your strength! Yo-Kai Watch Ogre: singing Lightning! Thunder! Electric Attack! Immovable Thunder Sword! Swordsman Spirit Acula: Swordsman Acula has arrived! Cathy Smith: Suzaku Disc! Yo-Kai Watch Animus! Descend, Mythical Beast Suzaku! Suzaku: Suzaku has arrived! Will Vandom: Guardians unite! Lightning! Irma Lair: Water! Taranee Cook: Fire! Cornelia Hale: Earth! Hay Lin: Air! Marinette Dupain-Cheng: Tikki, spots on! Dupain-Cheng transforms into Ladybug Adrien Agreste: Plagg, claws out! Agreste transforms into Cat Noir Chloé Bourgeois: Pollen, bug on! Bourgeois transforms into Queen Bee Alya Césaire: Trixx, let's pounce! Césaire transforms into Rena Rouge Nino Lahiffe: Wayzz, shells on! Lahiffe transforms into Carapace Jason Lee Scott: It's Morphin' Time! The Space Rangers: Let's Rocket! Karone: Go, Galactic! Ryan Mitchell: Titanium Power! The Time Force Rangers: Time for Time Force! Eric Myers: Quantum Power! Jeremy Belpois: HyperForce, Red! Ready! Power up! Jetstorm (Autobot Mini-Con): HyperForce, Blue! Ready! Power up! Faybelle Thorn: HyperForce, Black! Ready! Power up! Mata Nui: HyperForce, Yellow! Ready! Power up! Venus McFlytrap: HyperForce, Pink! Ready! Power up! Toa Lewa: HyperForce, Green! Ready! Power up! Vakama: Ruby Falcon! Nokama: Sapphire Dolphin! Matau: Emerald Eagle! Whenua: Graphite Rhino! Nuju: Diamond Bear! Onewa: Brown-Pearl Wolf! The Wild Force Rangers: Wild Access! HA! The Wind Rangers: Ninja Storm! The Thunder Rangers: Thunder Storm! Cameron Watanabe: Samurai Storm! All together: Ranger Form! HA! The Dino Rangers: Dino Thunder! Power Up! Trent Fernandez-Mercer: White Ranger! Dino Power! All together: HA! The S.P.D. Rangers: S.P.D.! Emergency! The Mystic Rangers: Magical Source! Mystic Force! Ronny Robinson: Overdrive! Accelerate! The Jungle Fury Rangers: Jungle Beast! Spirit Unleashed! The RPM Rangers: RPM! Get in Gear! The Super Megaforce Rangers: Super Mega Mode! Tyler Navarro: Dino Charger! The Dino Charge Rangers: Ready! Energize! Unleash the Power! Brody Romero: Power Star! The Ninja Steel Rangers: Lock In! Ready! Ninja Spin! The Morphing sequence from Mighty Morphin to Ninja Steel begins. Yumi Ishiyama: Let's get them! begins Swampfire: into his ultimate form Ultimate Swampfire: Ultimate Swampfire! Policeman #2: We'll the robot soldiers off, while you do that. Irelanders battled against The Shredderette The Shredderette: You can't win! Ultimate Swampfire: Yes, we will! Linda Ryan/The Shredderette: Oh please. What exactly are you going to do to stop me? I have my villain army and you have nothing! Wolverine (X-Men Evolution): Wrong! Raven Queen: He has us! Yumi Ishiyama: And friendship has made him the leader of the Irelanders. Irelanders: Yeah! Linda Ryan/The Shredderette: Laughs Gee. The gang really is all together! Laughs Now, stand aside. Connor has tried to interfere with my plans one too many times already! He needs to be done with! an energy ball at the Irelanders, but the Irelanders have blocked it by the Ultimatrix glowing Ultimate Swampfire: It's time to take friendship to a new level! Swampfire transformed to Realmatron Realmatron: Realmatron! Linda Ryan/The Shredderette: No matter what you are, I'll still be able to take you down! Realmatron: We'll see about that! ShineGreymon's voice Glorious Burst! Glorious Burst attack strikes the Shredderette down Linda Ryan/The Shredderette: I'll get you for that! David Brennan: Take this! fight the Shredderette with his fists Linda Ryan/The Shredderette: You'll pay for that! Realmatron: We'll see about that! (In Max Taylor's voice) Lightning Strike! Lightning Strike attack strikes the Shredderette down and she surrendered Linda Ryan/The Shredderette: I give! cheering Citizen 1: You showed Linda who's boss. Briar Beauty: I believe so. Gigi Grant: Right, Briar. Police Chief: But why? Draculaura: Linda wanted revenge on Connor after he won the Yu-Gi-Oh tournament. Poppy O'Hair: So first, after hearing of her husband devorcing her and get back together with the kid's mother, Linda has to kill Sean, Oisin and Orla Ryan and framed Mai Lacey for that. Yumi Ishiyama: Then, she created the Realm Games as a distraction for her real plan. Steel: Which was to steal the items she needed to create Ryantek Industries and with the help of her Foot Empire, the Rage Virus and this giant robot castle to destroy us... Emisarry: That the Realm Crystal will belong to Linda and the 16 realms will be under her control after she conquers Ireland and the Earth. Bumblebee: (TFP): Once she dethrones Michael D Higgins. Linda Ryan/The Shredderette: And we would've gotten away with it too, if it weren't for you meddling heroes! Police officer: Linda Ryan, you have the right to remain silent. Connor Lacey: This show is cancelled. And now, for the Black Lanterns. (Got the Black Lantern power battery and said the White Lantern oath) In brightest day and blackest night, all darkness will dread my might. Virtuous energy of life ignite, shine forth my power - White Lantern's light! with that, the Black Lanterns have changed into White Lanterns and are revived Mistress of Flame: Thank you, Irelanders, for breaking the curse. Draedwing, Skyquake and Breakdown will join you and your Irelanders. Knock Out: Thanks, ma'am the courtroom Judge: Has the jury reached a verdict? Jury member: We have, Your Honor. In the name of the Emerald Isle and Christ, our lord, this court finds you, Linda Ryan a.k.a. The Shredderette, guilty of all charges. Connor Lacey: Let me do it, Your Honor. Linda Ryan, for your crimes against Ireland, you and your followers are banished from Ireland to the Outlands of Africa. Linda Ryan: Fine. But, you haven't seen the last of me. Judge: For your reward for uncovering the truth and winning the games, your mother is free to go. Release her. Connor Lacey: Mammy! Mai Lacey: Oh, Connor. Ever since you won that tournament, I knew that someday you would, you know, save the 16 realms from Linda's takeover. Connor Lacey: Thank you. But it wasn't just me, Mammy. I have a lot of help from my friends, the Irelanders. Thor (Avengers Assemble (2013): I'm just glad, we solved the mystery. Raven Queen: Yeah. David Brennan: So do we, right, Cian? Cian Dooley: Right, David. Zoe Drake: Still, I don't think that it's over. The Foot Empire will come back. Frankie Stein: And we'll be ready for them. The Irelanders: Yeah. back at the ruins of Mars, the two different colored meteors have fallen into one realm each Megalink: A strange red Crystal? Weapon potential: infinite. Prepare to Ultralink! Stealth Ultralink have been released and linked with the red crystal shard and Red Sporetek is born Red Sporetek: I live! at the Pokémon realm, Alakazam and Tauros are battling each other when the another red meteor landed at their location. They went to it and they got infected and Zarkhator came out of the spore egg Red Sporetek: (Grunts) I can feel the power flowing through me! Megalink: Come on board. We need to get to another being to help the Foot Empire to destroy the Irelanders! (Laughs evilly) The end Category:Connor Lacey Category:Connor Lacey's Adventures series Category:Transcripts Category:The Irelanders' Adventure Series